User blog:HappyButGuilty/A Badly-Written Review of The Rule of Thoughts
A Badly Written Review of James Dashner's "The Rule of Thoughts" Comparing The Mortality Doctrine Series to The Maze Runner series (sort of/not really/whatever) 'Note: I make many references to The Maze Runner in this "review", so I suggest you don't read this if you haven't read The Maze Runner series. ' The Rule of Thoughts is the sequel to The Eye of Minds, continuing Michael's story. James Dashner's writing style is subtly descriptive. The page isn't full of boring, long descriptions, but has sort-of-short but beautiful descriptions that are somehow cinematic. Unfortunately, this book feels like a filler, only created to make the readers ask questions without answering them. I guess it's a good way to get us pumped up for The Game of Lives (which I'm really excited for, God, I need answers!) Like The Eye of Minds, this book is relatively plot-driven, compared to Dashner's other works, like the more character-driven story of The Maze Runne''r, which is evidently character-driven with how the fandom reacts to the characters. This has pros and cons. The pros are that it lets you focus more on the adventure and that this feeling of unattachment towards the characters makes it different from most book series'. The cons are how disconnected you feel towards the characters, making their emotions seem to come out less strongly compared to a character you feel attached to and how unreal they seem. Most of the characters' personalities and relationships seem rather bland compared to the ones in ''The Maze Runner. Though I guess it kind of makes sense since the personalities and relationships in The Maze Runner are needed in the adventure, since they're meant to bring out emotions in the characters needed for WICKED's blueprint (sorry for straying from the topic, I love'' The Maze Runner'' too much to not discuss it), while in this series, the main characters are teenagers who just enjoy having adventure, which means that the adventure has to be highlighted. Also, it may have something to do with the fact that Michael is a shuck computer program (yes, I just used Glader slang). '' '' Of course I don't feel completely unattached to the characters, since I love Sarah (if Dashner kills her off...). She reminds me of Teresa (dude, I need to stop making references to The Maze Runner) minus the betrayal. She's sort of like a cooler version of Teresa for me. Well, I'm sorry for rambling and wasting your time. Share your thoughts about'' The Rule of Thoughts'' (I know, it isn't funny), tell me who your favorite character is, and also... do you think that this series acts as some sort of sequel to The Maze Runner series? I meanthe term "crank" is used in this series. And there is a guy named Jackson in this series, while there is also a unimmune guy, who was a Bagger in the Glade, named Jackson. A part of me thinks that The Maze Runner was a game on the VirtNet that Jackson Porter decided to play or something. Okay, I know I'm annoying. Luckily, this review is over. Evacuate the premises of this page immediately. Category:Blog posts